


A New Beginning

by ShiTiger



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew this day would arrive.  Unlike forest guardians, humans were mortal and their lifespans were so very short compared to the trees.  The Lorax mourns for his dearest friend, but is this really the end... or just a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do love the bromance between these two in the movie. Feel free to take this as slash if you want to.

The Lorax yawned, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight drifted through the open window. A smile crossed his mustached face as he snuggled under the warm blankets of his oldest friend's bed. The forest guardian had decided to move in with Once-ler to make up for all the time they'd spent apart. Their days were spent watering trees, caring for the returning animals, and simply enjoying each others' company. The human seemed to have all the time in the world for the Lorax.

The orange-furred forest guardian turned over to watch his friend sleep, but something was different today. The human's jolly face was motionless, his chest no longer rising and falling with the breath of life. 'Oh no,' the Lorax felt tears prickling his eyes, despite having known this day would eventually arrive. Humans were mortal, after all.

Furry orange fingers reached out to stroke the Once-ler's cold cheek as the Lorax grieved for his loss. Part of him regretted letting the mortal into his heart, but that would have meant losing the good times as well as the bad. For the first time in his immortal life, the forest guardian had discovered what it was like to love a person as much, if not more, than he loved his trees.

'Goodbye, old friend. I will miss you,' the Lorax sighed, giving his human one last glance. With a quick sweep, he pulled the covers over the old man's head and turned away, slipping off the bed and padding toward the partially open door. (Once-ler always made sure to leave it open so the Lorax could come and go as he pleased)

 

***

 

Outside the window, the clear sky began to change. Clouds circled the roof of the house, unnoticed by the forest guardian whose thoughts were filled with memories of his dearly departed friend. The Lorax slipped through the door, missing the bolt of lightning that arched through the open window to strike the Once-ler's cold, unmoving body.

 

***

 

A sudden movement caught his attention as he turned to tug the door closed behind him. The orange-furred creature watched in shock as the green blanket covering his friend's corpse shifted and rose at chest-level. The little bump in the bed-sheets groaned and snuffled loudly, clawing at the blanket. The Lorax jumped as the fabric fell away from the Once-ler's still-unmoving face, finally revealing a blue-furred creature sitting on the human's chest.

_{It can't be... It's not possible...}_

The Lorax took a step into the room, catching the new creature's attention. Big, blue orbs met green, stopping the Lorax in his tracks. The creature blinked, eyes darting between the forest guardian on the floor and the unmoving human laying underneath him on the bed. With a gasp, the blue creature stumbled ungracefully to its feet, losing its balance moments later.

Rushing forward, orange arms stretched out to catch the little one as it fell from the bed. The Lorax felt the smaller creature hit his chest, knocking him off his feet. Dazed, the forest guardian blinked up at the ceiling until a furry face blocked his view, concerned blue eyes staring down at him.

'Lorax?' the blue creature spoke for the first time, leaning back to allow the orange-furred guardian to partially sit up.

'Beanpole?' the Lorax studied the slightly smaller creature sitting in his lap with a shy smile.

'Yeah... it's me. I think,' Once-ler glanced over his shoulder at the corpse lying on the bed and couldn't help wrapping his arms around his new body as the sight of his old one caused him to shiver.

'It's okay, kid. I'm here for you. Come on,' the Lorax coaxed his little friend to his feet, guiding him out of the room and down the stairs. Time to leave the past in the past and move on to the future.

 

***

 

The Once-ler examined his reflection in the river. He had the same black hair and blue eyes as when he was human, but now blue fur covered his entire body, striped with black from the waist down (reminding him of his favorite pair of pants from his young adult years), and a long, lion-like tail the same color as his fur. It was weird to find that his head only reached the Lorax's broad shoulders. His friend couldn't call him beanpole anymore.

'I don't understand. I died, but I'm still here. Did you do this?' blue eyes turned away from his reflection in the river to stare at the Lorax.

'Nope, it wasn't me. Sorry, beanpole, but it looks like you're a guardian now,' the Lorax couldn't help smiling at his new/old friend.

'A guardian?' the Once-ler looked adorably confused, reminding the Lorax of his friend's younger self.

'A forest guardian. Like me. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes,' the orange-furred guardian chuckled, helping the smaller guardian to his feet.

Blue arms were suddenly thrown around his body as the Once-ler hugged him tightly, pressing his face into the Lorax's furry chest. The Lorax smiled and hugged his friend close, letting him come to grips with his new reality.

'Promise you won't leave me?' the words were muffled, but audible.

'I swear on the trees that I will stay by your side for as long as you want me around,' the Lorax promised, smiling down at the blue guardian.

'Thank you,' the Once-ler pulled back slightly, smiling up at his friend while still managing to keep his arms locked around the Lorax's orange-furred body.

A noise from down the road caught their attention and the Lorax quickly pulled the smaller guardian behind an old tree stump.

 

'Mr. Once-ler! I brought Audrey here to meet you like I said I would,' the young brunette on the bike called out. Slipping off their helmets, the teenagers headed toward the towering house, oblivious to the pair of guardians hiding nearby.

'Poor Ted. I guess I should have known he'd be the one to find me once I passed on,' the Once-ler sighed, watching the pair let themselves into the unlocked house.

'Nothing we can do now, beanpole. We'd best be on our way. You remember how to fly, don't you?' the Lorax turned and winked at his little friend.

'Grab the seat of your pants and think happy thoughts,' the blue guardian grinned mischievously.

'Well, you got the first part right. Although, in your case, you might as well grab the end of your tail. Not too hard though, it's still attached. Now, imagine yourself floating up into the clouds and follow me,' the Lorax grabbed a handful of fur on his bottom and lifted into the sky.

The Once-ler frowned in concentration as he took hold of his tail, but soon found himself floating up into the air with ease. A giggle escaped his lips and would have turned into a happy shout if the Lorax hadn't shushed him with a smile.

 

***

 

'Poor Mr. Once-ler,' Audrey whispered, tears filling her eyes as she stood next to the old man's bed.

'Yeah... he was a good guy,' Ted sighed, turning away so his girlfriend couldn't see the tears in his own eyes. Blinking hard, he found himself staring out the window at the strangest sight. Two odd creatures, one orange and one blue, floating up into the sky. For a moment, Ted was sure he saw the blue one wave at him before it disappeared from his sight.

For some strange reason, the sight of the creatures made him smile. Perhaps they were the mysterious guardians of the forest that old man Once-ler had talked about. Although, he hadn't mentioned a blue Lorax, so maybe the Lorax had a girlfriend...

 

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely picture on deviantart by DOOMchan (Once-lax). But, as I keep imagining him with a cute blue tail, I'm keeping the tail. 
> 
> I have another Lorax fic currently in the works, cause I just can't get enough of little blue forest guardian Once-ler. It will definitely be slashy.


End file.
